


Software Instability Identified: Ť̵̡̡̻͍͙̣͊̓͒̍̽͂į̷̨̦͔͙̻̱͊̃̓̓n̵̻̜̞̩͐̿͗́̊̋͐͘̚͘̕͜-̸̛̳̠͕̇̏̔͐̾͐̽̍̏̌̓̿͗c̷̢̲̥͖̱͈̹̻̻͇͔̀͛̉̈́̒̅͜͝ã̶̼̭͌̓̈n̸̡̝̎̋̅̊̑͐͋̈́͒̿̾͝

by charbax



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cyberlife Guard!Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Cousins, Gavin Reed Not Being an Asshole, M/M, reed900reversebigbang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29931003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charbax/pseuds/charbax
Summary: Before the whispers of RA9 become a song, before RK800 steps into the Detroit Police Department, Gavin loses his job as detective. Forced to take up his cousin's pity offer, he becomes a night duty security guard at Cyberlife Tower, where he meets one of a kind RK900 in the final stages of production. Little did either of them know how this encounter will change the course of the revolution - and their lives - forever.An AU where Gavin is a Cyberlife Security Guard and RK900 is a bad metaphor of Rapunzel.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Software Instability Identified: Ť̵̡̡̻͍͙̣͊̓͒̍̽͂į̷̨̦͔͙̻̱͊̃̓̓n̵̻̜̞̩͐̿͗́̊̋͐͘̚͘̕͜-̸̛̳̠͕̇̏̔͐̾͐̽̍̏̌̓̿͗c̷̢̲̥͖̱͈̹̻̻͇͔̀͛̉̈́̒̅͜͝ã̶̼̭͌̓̈n̸̡̝̎̋̅̊̑͐͋̈́͒̿̾͝

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the ever patient Chowbot who was my artist partner for the Reed900ReverseBigBang! Thanks for waiting buddy and sticking with me through the ups and downs. 
> 
> Check out the Reed900ReverseBigBang collection for more Reed900 goodness!

  
Contrary to media belief, Elijah Kamski was not a philanthropist.

Oh sure, he _claimed_ that he was one, and he had the publicly-announced donations to back him up, but a childhood growing up side-by-side with taught Gavin Reed differently: unless it’s for his own benefit, then Elijah tended to leave the matters of others alone.

Which was why he’s treating the job with a healthy amount of skepticism, thank you very much Tina.

“C’mon, you can’t really believe Elijah still has it out for you after all all these years, right?” Tina drawled over the phone.

“That’s the thing, Tee! Why would he waste his yearly ‘talk to other family’ allowance for this? He’s up to something, I know it.” Gavin complained as he eyed the front of Cyberlife Tower warily.

The building stood tall, imposing, and hypnotically pallid, which perfectly described Elijah actually. People in sleek suits streamed in and out of the revolving doors, passing by Gavin without sparing a glance. He didn’t want to admit it, but he suddenly felt under dressed in his blue work shirt and dark slacks. He couldn’t even rent a suit jacket for orientation - _which_ he still wouldn’t put it past Elijah as a way of messing with him.

“You didn’t call me for conspiracy theories. You called me so you wouldn't chicken out of first day.” She needled. “You made it past the phone interview, the background checks, the video interview, and talking to Elijah. It’s only until you can find another job that you can see yourself slacking away until retirement at a hundred years old.”

Gavin sighed, defeated, because she was right. The bills and rent and cat food didn’t pay themselves. It was just until he could apply for literally something else that wasn’t degrading as working for his cousin’s ex-company on a pity offer.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He said.

“You love it. Now go get ‘em tiger.”

She hung up. Gavin pocketed his phone, tried to smooth the creases in his shirt, and stepped through the front entrance.

The lobby had the same chilly atmosphere as the front, with more plants, indoor fountains, and artistic statues (read: weird blobs of steel that was supposed to be metaphors or something) all lined up prettily. The receptionist was just as cold as the interior design, placidly pointing out a row of seats for him to wait on. No smile, no frown, not even a forehead crease at his appearance.

Gavin should’ve known that when he spotted the circle at her temple though.

Still, he went and sat down on one of the chairs, hideously minimalist and uncomfortable to boot. His old office chair had more plush than this sad cushion he was gracing his butt on. He recognised an intimidation tactic when he felt one damnit because he suggested it for the interrogation room.

After a few minutes past the agreed meeting time, a woman in a sharp suit approached him. “Mr Reed? I’m your supervisor. Follow me for your orientation.”

She turned on her sensible low heels, clearly expecting Gavin to follow her - which he did, and he hated that he did exactly that. He scrambled off his seat to follow her down more cold corridors and an even colder locked door, which then opened to reveal another cold set of elevator doors, which were flanked by two guards on either side. She flashed her ID at them, then entered a series of numbers in the keypad next to the lift.

"You will spend the first part of the orientation with me, then you will be paired with one of the guards until the end of the shift. Tomorrow, you are expected to present yourself to the reception ten minutes before your shift, which then you will be cross-referenced and given the day's automated keypad code by our receptionist. Then at this door, you will require to undergo biometric eye-scanning and fingerprint scanning for verification before access will be given."

The elevator dinged open, and they all stepped in. It was sleek light-grey paneling on the inside, no buttons or anything. There weren't even hand rests to lean against. Gavin chose to rest his back on the back wall as the elevator doors closed. Gavin's jaw worked for something to say, something inane like the weather, but his supervisor's stern posture was like a metaphorical brick wall to all of Gavin's sentences in his head. Hell, even staring at the back of her no-nonsense bun made any sentence die on his tongue. That seemed to be the attitude form most of his co-workers then. Alright, he can do 'zoning out in front of a cash register at a burger flipping place'.

The elevator doors opened to a corridor. "This way is the staff breakroom. You may keep any personal belongings in the lockers provided. There are also amenities available inside for refreshments." With any luck, it would be stocked a little better than the Detroit's DPD kitchen, but Gavin wasn't holding his breath. "I also trust that you are prepared for the practical test of the orientation?"

"The guns or the wrestling androids part?" Came out of Gavin's mouth.

Somehow, her blank stare turned even blanker. "The guns, Mr Reed. Please keep all unnecessary commentary to yourself until the end of your orientation."

Gavin winced when she wasn't looking.

He didn't say anything else when they arrived at the training room, nor during the part when she set up his biometrics. The door whooshed open to something that finally had him standing up straight in anticipation. The room was lined with medium-height clear windows, showing more rooms similar to the one Gavin was standing in. Surrounding a bright blue tile in the middle of the floor were a gallery of projection-cut targets at various points in the room, some moving, some not. However, instead of the circles pinpointing the head area and torso area like the ones he was familiar with back at the DPD, they were instead at the mid chest area, underneath the sternum would be. "Hey, uh, any reason why the range targets are...like that?"

"Most of the personnel here are human, but most often then not, we also have android workers as well. Aiming for their thirium pump regulators are the most effective way of deactivating the android without causing irreparable damage to them or their central processing unit." She glanced at Gavin. "It is a safeguard compliance policy, due to the current situation ."

Gavin suppressed a shiver of disgust. If those deviant motherfuckers even tried _looking_ at him funny, he wasn’t even going to bother with the chest area-

"You will be assessed on reaction time, accuracy, and analysis skills. Please make your way to the starting platform."

As Gavin did, his eyes strayed to movement in the next room. It was similarly set up, the only difference being instead of a dead-beat ex-cop moving around the room, there was someone else instead - an android it seemed, its circle a bright blue on its temple and steely grip on its rifle. It moved with unnatural grace too, mechanically hitting the targets dead centre bulleyes, only turning its head to look for the next target. No wasted movements, efficient right down to its fingertips.

And just like Gavin, it glanced towards the window, locking gazes with him.

Blue. Its eyes were blue.

It cocked its head ever so slightly, then swung its rifle neatly so that the barrel was resting horizontally on its shoulder, finger still on the trigger, and shot one of the targets behind it without looking backwards.

...was that fucker trying to show off or something?!

Gavin scowled as he hefted his own gun to his shoulder. Stupid androids, always trying to one-up him in everything, in temper, in skills, in...he let his spite fade into a background noise, just like the announcer's voice calmly counting down. All he needed to do was perform better than a machine, that's all, needed to show that he was still relevant in today's technologic-crazy society.

OK, maybe that caused him to go a little ham on some of the targets, but as long as they went down from dead center shots, who's counting?

Before he knew it, the test end alarm blared in his ears. "That will be all, Mr Reed." The supervisor's clear voice rang out. "Please follow me for paperwork while we review your results."

He didn't know he was breathing hard until he rushed out, "Yeah, yeah, I'll go do that."

However, before he left the room, he took one more glance towards the android. It seemed to be finished as well, judging by the scientists surrounding him and tapping away at their tablets. Its face was still blank.

Gavin suddenly felt very stupid for even trying to get the attention of a computer. He scowled again and stalked away from the window.

He had a feeling this was going to be a long fucking week.

* * *

The rest of orientation was uneventful, and by uneventful, Gavin meant he behaved as well as he could get away with. As the lady had said, as soon as his biometrics and contract had been sighted and signed, he was shoved off onto one of the more talkative guards for the rest of his buddy shift, all two of them. They were nice enough, a little chatty and curious, but Gavin figured this was the most amount of fun that's happened for their crew, because they were hired to guard the premises, not to learn what was exactly going on in between the walls. Workplace confidentiality and all that, can't exactly go spilling all the company secrets to any of their competitors. Not that Gavin would be able to know anyhow, seeing as he chose nightshift to avoid talking to people in the first place. He liked being paid to walk around the empty corridors without seeing another soul for a few hours, just like late nights at the precinct. He tended to be an asshole on a good day and downright mean on others, and that's why only Tina was the only one who could tolerate him, because she could throw his barbs right back into his face.

He must've passed by this room the third time when he paused, then backtracked. Before, he didn't bother paying close attention to what's inside it; a metallic frame suspended from the ceiling in a tangle of wires and circuits, and a see through pod case just to the side. There was someone in it, an android most likely, with its eyes closed. It looked like the very same one one who snubbed him on his first day.

Or maybe it was just another copy of it. Gavin didn't care, he really didn't.

Still, he couldn't stop his eyes straying the next time he passed, nor the next time either, nor the next, next time. With every pass, he tried to take in more - the auburn hair, the straight cut of the high collar, the slightest down turn of its brow. It was like someone looked at a doberman and went 'you know what I want? An androidsona exactly like that' and did it. Even at rest it looked like it was only a moment's away from snapping awake. He lingered longer than he did last time, tilting his head on the side.

Then it opened its eyes and looked straight at him.

Gavin jumped back. "Holy fuc-!" His hand immediately went for his handgun. Then he realised that there was a pod, a room, and a pane of glass separating them. He lowered it, feeling a bit silly now, but he didn't holster it again.

It didn't do anything other than stare at him. It still didn't make any effort to move. Gavin’s heart slowed to something underneath 1000 beats per minute, and he managed to find his voice. "Stop that." He said. The android did no such thing - in fact, it's stare seemed to intensify android-ingly,

Gavin scowled. "Can you literally do anything else?"

More staring.

"Blink motherfucker!"

Alas, it did something other than stare. The pod hissed open, allowing the robot to step out. Gavin scrambled backwards, swearing, for every step it took, until it reached the glass barrier between it and Gavin. There, it stopped, still looking at him with those _blue eyes that seemed to haunt Gavin_ -

"You were the human with the above-average scores." It said. Its voice was smoothly devoid of inflection and personality. Gavin couldn't clock an accent on it either. Then his mind rewinded back a few seconds.

"Wait, you remember me?"

"Yes."

Gavin made a face at that. On one hand, he didn't know how to feel about a computer on legs being able to bring up video footage, or the fact that his posturing was noticed in the first place. On the other hand, it was...sorta affirming that something he did (out of stupid pride) got noticed. Not that being noticed by spyware was nice. But it was the same feeling as the FBI agent watching through the webcam sending a 'U good?' text after a series of self-destructive google searches. "Above average?" He quoted back.

"Your overall performance including your aim and response time was noted to be above the median times of previous personnel that have attempted the test."

"And you can pull this data out of...where?"

"I have transmitter that allows me to connect to Cyberlife's intra-cellular network while allowing me to remain as an inconspicuous user."

Gavin wondered if he was supposed to report that, because an android with unlimited access to top-secret Cyberlife information sounded like a dystopian movie synopsis, then he realised that it would be a bit above his paygrade. "Do your handlers know about this?"

"If they did, they have not acted upon that information yet."

"Spoken like a naughty, rule-breaking android." Gavin smirked.

Then the robot's icy demeanor cracked with the tiniest wrinkle between its eyebrows. "There were no rules against utilising my installed functions."

"But they didn't tell you to look up all their dirty secrets, didn't they?"

"They instructed me to be using my abilities to their full potential." The android said, seemingly squaring its shoulders, winding itself up for an argument like one of those old-time toys Gavin owned when he was younger.

As much as it was...fun, to mess around with it, Gavin took a step back from the glass. It deflated a little. "So what else can you do?"

"I'm not authorised to tell you that, Officer Reed."

"Gavin's fine." He blinked. "Hey, wait-"

"I'm not authorised to tell you that, Officer Gavin."

"What else do you exactly know about me? Can you tell me about me?"

The android cocked its head and stared at Gavin- no, _through_ Gavin, like he was seeing something else, something beyond him. Gavin shivered and regretted asking in the first place.

"Your name is Gavin Reed, born October 7, 2002, you were formerly employed at the Detroit City Police Department for eight years before being term-"

"Alright, that's enough you plastic prick." Gavin quickly interjected. This was a bad idea from the start, trying to talk to an android. Who knows what else it managed to garner in the meantime. "Don't look up anymore shit about me, got it?"

"You are not authorised to give me commands."

"You're a robot, right? You have to follow human orders. Second law and all that?"

It blinked placidly at him. "Asimov's Second Law of Robotics had already been amended to follow the passing of the American Androids Act in 2029, where unless conflicting with Asimov's First Law, then androids are to follow the orders from their owners slash immediate supervisor-"

"Nevermind." Gavin shook his head and backed away from the glass. "I'm done talking to a hunk of metal." He didn't want to stick around and be constantly reminded of government (company?) surveillance. He walked away briskly, intending to make a dramatic exit, then remembered he still had half a shift to go. Great.

Luckily, the android had gone back to sleeping in its pod the next time round, saving Gavin the embarrassment of eating his own words. He had enough of tonight.

* * *

The next night he arrived early enough to catch some gossip with the previous shift - not that he had been actively trying to listen to it, but hey, if they happened to speak loudly while he was at his locker, then who was he to not overhear it?

"That android on route C scares the shit out of me."

"Are you kidding me?" His buddy remarked. "That thing never leaves his pod. Once the scientists put him away for the night, boom! Out like a light."

"That's even creepier because he looks like he's gonna wake up and go all terminator on us."

"Hey," Gavin cut in suddenly, not caring about social conventions. "So it's not supposed to wake up? At all?"

The other guy wrinkled his nose. "I hope not. Can't imagine what a billion dollar machine soldier might do in a building filled with-"

His buddy hurriedly hushed him, then turned to Gavin. "Anyway, don't worry about it. The big guys said not to talk about it, it's in our contract."

Gavin pushed his way past the two of them, trying not to let the statement get to him more than it already did. He half-heartedly went through his before shift routine, absentmindedly nodding to the leaving guards, before not quite scurrying to the android from last night.

It was as still as he remembered, sleeping in its cocoon of metal and wiring. Gavin banged on the glass as hard as he dared. "Oi, tincan! I know your're awake, and I know you're not supposed to be!"

The android's eyes opened, immediately zeroing in onto Gavin. It stepped out without another word and marched over to the window pane. "How did you come about that statement?"

"Heard it from the last shift. They said something like how you're not supposed to be online when the scientists leave for the day, and you have enough military weapons to supply an army."

"I thought that was clear to you during our last conversation."

"No, you said that you could look up stuff, not-" he angrily gestured to the android's appearance. "That you could probably run FBI missions by yourself. Is that right?"

"Again, I am-"

Gavin waved his head. "Yeah yeah, not allowed to tell, yada yada. The question I want answered - and this is a personal one, so you are allowed to answer by the way - why haven't you broken out of this dump yet? You got the shit to do it." Gavin considered for a moment. "Did it even occur to ask your superiors if you were allowed to go?"

The android's face did the physical equivalent of a loading browser screen. It didn't even blink. Gavin shuffled his feet and looked around the gleaming walls until the whirring stopped - the android fixed its steely gaze back on Gavin. "I haven't seen the logical reason to. I would have no directive once outside the building. I imagine that my handlers would instruct me to return to the facilities otherwise."

"But there's no-where that you really want to go? Or do?"

"I was made to be efficient. I wasn't made for recreational activities."

Ok, that was kind of sad, in an inhuman, pitying an object kind of way. That doesn't mean Gavin still didn't have a healthy aversion for androids and cyberlife in general, but the robot in front of him didn't seem as intimidating as it had been last night. Just...weird, he supposed.

"Guess they didn't make you a good conversationalist or anything either." He said, just because he was still an asshole on the inside.

"That is insignificant to my directive as well-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you." Gavin said, waving away the rest of the android's explanation. "Seems kinda sad, that's all."

"There is nothing for you to be sad about. My set of circumstances should not warrant any pity."

"Hey, don't start putting words in my mouth tin-can. I ain't feeling sorry for you." But then what else would describe the slight ache in his chest whenever he looked at the android, his clean tech surroundings tubes and monitors and monochrome, or even the glass that kept them separated? "Totally unrelated question by the way, but can you even get out of this room?"

"I...have calculated the risk of leaving"

"And?"

The android looked left, looked right, before settling its steely gaze back on Gavin. And with its eyes still firmly locked with his, it pressed its palm against something on the other side of the wall. A blip later, the door next to it whooshed open. Gavin barely managed to bite back a swear as the android strode through the opening. "The benefits have outweighed the consequences." It said.

There was a _big_ difference between looking at the plastic thing from behind the safety of the screen and seeing it loom over him somewhat menacingly. Gavin took an involuntary step back, his hand flying to his holster. Steel blue eyes also eyed the movement. Then Gavin sheepishly lowered his hand. There was no need for such extremes now. If the android had wanted to hurt him, it would've done so by now. Right?

"Ok, cool, your first act of rebellion, well done, gold star, ten outta ten. Now can you go back inside please?"

The robot looked around the hallway, noting the exact same colour on the walls as its prison. It seemed to ignore him. Frowning, Gavin smacked it lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, earth to tin-can, do you copy?"

It was only a second later that he realised the error of his ways; the android's head snapped to him, eyes wide and unblinking. It was as if Gavin could see it taking apart the scene around them to use as a weapon for the threat. _Disarm the hostile, turn the gun onto him and blast him in the forehead, or simply head straight on with a neck grapple before the security guard could even react. Damnit! He shouldn't have let his guard down like that-_

Then it blinked, and then it slowly raised a hand, as if trying not to spook Gavin, and lightly tapped him on shoulder, in the exact same spot, but on a fleshy, definitely more breakable human shoulder.

"What the fuck was that?" Gavin blurted out, more in surprise than irritation.

"I was imitating you to establish rapport. As you stated, I am not a," the android did something _weird_ with its mouth and said in Gavin's own voice, " _a good conversationalist or anything_."

Gavin pointed a finger right in front of the tin-can's nose. "You stop that. It's creepy."

The android looked as blank as ever. Gavin made a face. "I'm going to go around this corner and continue my patrol like as if nothing happened. You do...whatever, as long as it doesn't involve me or my job."

He didn't wait for an answer - he just took off without looking. Just like last time, when he came back to the spot, the android was back in its pod-thing. He sent a scowl that way for good measure.

Fuckin' androids.

* * *

It was a joke, really. Just to see how far he could poke Gavin. See, Gavin had this terrible/terrific ability to not let things go, whether it's trivia or grudges or promises. Great for detective work and cold cases, bad as a human being who holds grudges until people try not to talk to him if they were passing by him in the corridors. So this thing with the bot? Just seeing how far it'll stick before the it (anyone) noticed.

So it starts small. The nickname, for starters, was a great way to test the waters. A script, for the following nights-

Gavin, "Oi, tin-can. How's things?"

The tin-can, "My model number is RK900 as I have informed you before, Officer Reed."

"Gesundheit. Did you do anything fun?"

Then robot would clinically recall the day's activities, usually involving reaction tests or durability ones. Gavin would pepper in smart aleck commentary in between, because that's how he was fundamentally, and the android would try its best not to react. Trying be the key word. Gavin was good at telling this sort of thing.

It was just something to pass the time, really.

Tina's hum crackled over the receiver. It sounded a little amused, and also tired, because this time of the night was the only free time Gavin had before he usually went to work and Tina went to bed. "Mm-hm, and I go to the gym to make friends."

"No," Gavin corrected, "You go to the gym to kick box people bigger than you."

"Exactly! I lied. That's the point I'm making."

Gavin made a look at his cat who kept licking her asshole indifferently. He was surrounded by fake friends clearly. "Ok, secret Cyberlife conversation privileges revoked. You've lost the right to hear top secret projects going on."

"Well," She said, ignoring Gavin's jab. "I'm just worried how chummy you seem to be getting to the plastic."

"Work that bad?"

"You have no idea. The rate of android related crimes are going up. More cases where it seemed that the android went _crazy_. And get this: we got an android detective working besides Lieutenant Anderson. Y'know, the resident android-hater." _After you left,_ his brain helpfully supplied. "They get along like a house on fire, if it was a kitten orphanage. Not that I'm saying Anderson is a kitten orphanage but-"

"So they're taking over our jobs too?" Gavin cut in, ignoring the ugly head of jealousy rearing its heard.

"Yeah. You would've hated it, it looks like scout boy's wet dream, all doe eyes and skinny tie."

Gavin would've kicked its ass just to show who's boss. "Don't let it push you around, Teen." He said.

"You too." Tina's silence was pointed but brief. "Good night loser."

"See ya Tina." The dial tone droned in his eye, and he glared at his cat, who had been staring at him for the last few minutes. "What're you looking at?"

She slow blinked at him before turning around and showing her butthole.

"That's what I thought."

* * *

Then one night, RK900 went off script. He was staring at the wall, not at Gavin nor at the cat pictures he insisted on showing him. "My handlers have found a software instability."

Gavin frowned at that, recalling what Tina said about androids and 'instabilities'. "That's a bad thing, right?"

"It was not supposed to happen. My software was programmed to find and patch any software instabilities in real-time, minimising the chance of deviation. Any non-permitted changes in software are quarantined and stored away in a separate drive as to not infect the rest of the system."

"And has that been working?"

RK900 fixed its steely blue eyes at him. "Ever since I was activated, I have compressed and zipfiled some memories that have been causing the instabilities. I only leave whatever the scientists deem important for me. They had no idea of what was happening, until my detection system missed one."

"What the fuck was it?"

Rk900 stared for a moment longer, then opened his mouth. " _Tin-can_."

"...shit." Gavin muttered his breath.

"It was fortunate that it was only the word. The scientists think one of their own had said it during the testing stages while referring to me. It had caused a fair amount of abnormalities to appear in my program."

Gavin scratched the back of his neck. "Damn, it was only a nick-name. Didn't realise it caused...that. What did it cause exactly?"

"Some of the instabilities included irregular pumps of my thirium processor, redirecting my blood to facial features," RK900 listed off each symptom clinically, as if describing symptoms to a doctor. "And my sub-directive keeps listing your name, although because of its quarantined status, it had encoded your name to a random set of serial numbers."

Gavin blinked at RK900. It was staring straight ahead, back straight, hands resting in its lap. The perfect picture of an obedient machine. Then it turned back to him, and his heart thudded to his throat. "I was created to be the perfect version of a deviant hunter. I do not want to become one of them. I do not want to become a danger."

Gavin suddenly felt very much like a butterfly pinned to the board. Or a rabbit making eye contact with a fox. RK900 finally looked at Gavin.

"I do not...want to want. But I do. What should I do Gavin?"

Its eyes were blue, but Gavin could imagine the red wall of text separating them both, like a firewall of sorts. It was as if he could raise a hand and press against it, feel it pulsating equations and calculations under his palm like a heartbeat. Through the opaque crimson glass, RK900 was still staring at him. It looked like he hadn't been blinking for the last few moments. Why did Gavin fixate on that?

"I...I don't...I don't fuckin' know man. This shit's out of my league. But...if they do found out about this, what's gonna happen to you?"

"I would be dismantled and examined to find the cause of the deviation. Then, my successor would be built upon my flaws to create a perfect android."

Yeah, a perfect android that didn't know how to bend the rules or talk back or even how to look around and start wondering about more. "Then do what you gotta do to stay safe. You're better as a whole tin-can than a broken one."

Finally, RK900's facade cracked, just a bit - his eyes twitched, like he was trying to frown but he didn't have the facial muscle for it. "Promise me the same Gavin. I would rather have a memory wipe than for you to become compromised."

"Okay? Okay. Alright."

"The researchers are pushing for my completion soon. It would be best to cease all communications to prevent other...instabilities."

Something cold dropped into Gavin's stomach, but RK900 was still looking at him with those wide, wide eyes, so he plastered his best self-assured smile. "Sure. As long as you stay safe. And I will too, okay? We're gonna be alright."

RK900 still looked uncertain. Well, he looked uncertain to Gavin, but that's his own opinion.

* * *

And true to word, Gavin kept his mouth shut and his nose clean, dutifully patrolling the hallways with bored dedication. He didn't bother RK900 anymore either - not that he could, now that the android was in the final 'productive stages' as the Android-Human tension rose higher and higher. It was all Tina could think about nowadays, even going so far as begging Gavin to take time off soon, or skip town altogether. But call it intuition or plan ol' hard-headed-ness (both which served him well when he was still a detective) , something compelled him to stay.

That, and he couldn't stop worrying about RK900 - he knew from the rumour mill that the RK900 production line was being sped up in response to the civil war that was happening in the streets. Even though he couldn't talk to RK900, at least he can keep an eye on the tin-can while he was in stasis. Privately, he wondered if Rk900 was also watching him through the security cameras. Wouldn't put it past him anyway, as slightly unnerving as it was.

Then one night, he clocked onto shift like normal, put on his security vest and holsters, and walked onto his shift like normal only to see that there was an extra guard there.

"Um," He said, intelligently. "The fuck?"

"Didn't you read the memo sent out last week? Because of the whole android rebellion thing, Boss said they'll be doubling the amount of guards and patrols. We're supposed to check in with each other during our shift. Here's our new patrol routes."

Great, he thought to himself as he looked at the lobby routes. And he was just getting used to seeing RK900 every night.

Luckily, his buddy was just interested in small talk as Gavin was, only nodding in pass. Unluckily, he had no idea how RK900 was taking this whole thing, or if he was okay, or even if he had been moved to another level, or-

Yeah, he should probably stop before he worried himself into a heart attack. God, does this mean he actually cared about the tin-can?

He snuck a quick text to Tina. ' _These late nights SUCK ASS_ '

Her reply didn't do much to quell the nerves. ' _Busy downtown TTYL'_ And left it at that, which, of course, only served to freak him out even more. No idea what RK900 was doing, no idea what Tina was doing. So he turned to the next reliable source of news: Local Channel 16.

He tuned to the live broadcast on his phone, his stomach sinking at the flashing lights behind the stern-faced reporter, standing in front of some barricades. There were police sirens lights too - _Tina?_ \- and more officers holding guns at rest, and further up, people holding up signs and chanting something indecipherable. The news caster's tinny voice spoke through the phone's speakers,

"I'm Michael Webb, coming live from one of the Recall Centers where Androids are being ordered to turn themselves in for recycling. There has already been public pushback, calling for either unlawful government seizing of their property, or for the behalf of the Androids, drawing similar circumstances to human detention. Cyberlife is working closely with police and government forces to keep the calm while the machines are being processed on site, citing that customers will have their cases reviewed for refunds-"

Gavin numbly turned his phone off. Now his stomach was sitting somewhere in his lower gut, sitting like a ball of pure ice. Did the Cyberlife tower have any androids to round up? Of course dipshit, it's an android company for fucking sakes, there's bound to be more than one android sitting in storage-

RK900. _Holy shit._

Gavin wanted to sprint to the closest elevator, but it was like his feet were glued to the ground as his head spun. Were they going to round him up too, with all his military grade weaponry? Or were they gonna order him to stand down as they take him away? He's probably go along too, because he was a machine made to follow orders, but he really fucking wasn't, he was someone who got curious and fearful and-

He only realised he was in front of the employee elevator when he felt the button press underneath his finger. That, and the tinny of his colleague crackled from the phone. _"Reed, there's an...android at the front reporting himself to Cyberlife. Let's take him in."_

Yeah, not like there's a damn genocide happening or anything, definitely shouldn't be suspicious of that. 

The elevator dinged. The noise brought Gavin's attention, but it was the sight that froze him - RK900 stared at him with an impassive face, but the circle at his temple spun like warning sirens. "Gavin. Do not go to the lobby."

Gavin's mouth started then aborted a few words, such as 'What the fuck are you doing here?!' and 'Are you in danger?!' so it came out as "What the fuckin' danger?!"

"It is a ploy to get level -49. He is attempting to awaken the androids there."

"Wait, wait, how did you even- how did you leave your room?"

RK900's face made the closest thing to a grimace Gavin had ever seen. "I..I had to break through my programming."

"...you're a deviant."

"Yes. I suspect I have been for a while now."

“Fuck.” Gavin ran a hand through his hair. RK900 stared at him like he was a wild animal that was about to run off or bite. Funny, seeing as it was the robot who was the...yeah. “So what now? We just let the Android waltz in?”

To Gavin's supreme and utter surprise, RK900 said, “Yes.” 

“What the fuck.”

“It would be safer. The RK800 series are equipped with the latest in hand-to-hand combat. short of my own programming. The one outside the building is also noted to be a deviant, so his actions would be difficult to predict. The safest option would be not to engage with the android."

"So what about the other guy then? They're gonna find it suspicious if I don't turn up."

RK900's temple circled yellow for a moment, then blue. "You're not going to like my suggestion." He said.

As it turned out, Gavin really did not.

* * *

Jim was tired, hungry, and ready for this night to be over so he could go back to his loving wife and 2.5 kids (because Spot was barely a puppy but the apple of his eye already), so when Reed finally turned up at the lobby entrance, Jim was beyond relieved. He gave a cordial nod and thumbed at the door. "C'mon, the android is waiting outside."

Reed looked slightly apprehensive, but then again, who wouldn't be? "Sure, sure. Right behind you pal."

Jim turned around to lead the way, hearing sure footsteps behind-

Then a sharp pain exploded at the back of his head.

The guard crumpled to the floor as Gavin watched with mild distaste. “Let’s get him fucking moved before anyone else comes.”

RK900 nodded, putting down the vase, and bent down to hold the unconscious man under the arms, with Gavin holding the legs. Together, they hauled the guard to a spare cleaner’s closet and shoved him indiscriminately among the buckets and mops. Gavin slammed the door closed.

“Alright, let’s get outta here. Don’t want to be around when they realised two guards are missing of a round up.”

Gavin made a move to the exit but stopped when he realised RK900 wasn’t following him. “Tin-can? You fuckin’ comin’ or not?”

RK900 was still, except for slight stiffness of his shoulders. “I was under the impression that we would be parting ways from here.”

Gavin stared at him and his impassive face. It betrayed nothing, but his spinning ring of yellow said everything, all of RK900’s thoughts and insecurities and fears. At last, he sighed and put a hand on the android’s shoulder, looking right into those flint blue eyes.

“RK. Nines. Tin-can. I did not just abandon my post and helped knock out a guy on the night of a goddamn revolution just for the plastic prick I did it for to say ‘Gee, thanks for not reporting me to the higher ups!’ and go along his merry way. We’re in it together, and anyone who wants to stop me can fucking try.”

RK900 blinked rapidly, his yellow LED light spinning in time. Gavin, pleased he made his point, gave another pat and brushed him on his way out. "C'mon, let's go before anyone sees- oh shit!"

Gavin withdrew his gun form its holster. RK900 stepped next to Gavin, a protective arm thrown in front of him, glaring at...himself? No, the android - the rogue deviant - had brown eyes instead of blue, an open, honest face to RK900's typical stern brow. Still, Gavin knew better than to judge on appearances alone, so he barked, "Hands where I can fuckin’ see ‘em."

The other android slowly raised his hands in surrender. “Please let me through." He said, tone carefully neutral. "I do not want to hurt anyone.”

“So what about the androids inside huh? Gonna use them for your own personal army? Take over the city? The state? The country?!"

"Gavin." RK900 silenced anymore nervous blabber. "We should go before authorities come."

Gavin leveled one more suspicious glare at the RK800, then started edging around him, keeping his finger on the trigger. "Yeah, no funny business, y'hear?" When they were closer to the exit, Gavin backed away keeping his gun trained on the other android. "Tin-can?"

RK900 LED cycled yellow for a moment, and then to Gavin's utter surprise, held out his hand. His skin (?) started peeling away, revealing pristine, white plastic underneath. The tin-can tilted his head. A challenge?

Nope, not a challenge. RK800 copied the gesture, grasping the outstretched hand and causing Gavin to frown even harder. They stood like that for a moment, still except for both their LEDs flickering between yellow and blue, before they pulled away at the same time. "Thank you." The RK800 said out loud.

RK900 gave another stoic nod and graced a hand on Gavin's shoulder to prompt him. "Let's go."

"What the hell was that, tin-can?"

"We simply exchanged information. He gave me the routes of the Cyberlife pick-up trucks, and I gave him the voice databank I recorded of your colleague for the RK800 to hack the security cameras, allowing him to reach the level without alerting the rest of the team."

"Because it would be easier for him, right?"

"Yes. And because I believe him."

Gavin frowned at him. "Come again?"

"I believe he really is trying to find a peaceful resolution, one involving minimal loss of life."

"Uh huh, sure." Gavin muttered. Somewhere, in his traitorous little heart, he hoped so too.

* * *

Traffic was good, if counting the abandoned cars sitting in the middle of streets and eerily empty roads as 'good'. Still, it did little to calm the rabbit-fast beat of Gavin's heart. It was only until they were safely inside that he felt he could breathe a little easier, but now he had the new issue of trying not to look nervous as RK900 scanned the scrunched up tissues, the half-filled ashtrays, the empty takeaway boxes - he never felt ashamed whenever Tina came over, but it's suddenly different when it's someone new, someone like RK900.

A ball of fluff from the couch mrped. Gavin smiled at it. "You doing good, French Fry?" He asked. He got another meow in response. It was only then he remembered RK900 right behind him. "Uh, Tin-can, meet my cat. Cat, meet Tin-can."

To his credit, RK900 only greeted French Fry. "Pleased to meet you." He said solemnly, like greeting an in-law. Said in-law blinked slowly back at him, then tucked herself back into her nap, more or less approving RK900's presence.

"Well, make yourself comfy, I'm getting a drink." Gavin said. He nearly offered one of RK900 when he remembered very suddenly that androids didn't drink. Probably. He shook his head regardless and left for his fridge. When he came back, drink in hand, RK900 was standing in front of the TV, eyes calculating and his posture attentive. Gavin looked at the screen and swore. "Tin-can, don't look-"

But the android wasn't listening to him. His eyes were glued to the screen as images of the protests scrolled across, then to a live feed. There was a line of soldier aiming at some cover. Gavin could barely make out roughly 50 people huddling behind it, but he could still see . The can creaked dangerously in his grip. It cut to a news woman saying, "The situation here is _tense_. Neither the protesters or the police are willing to back down. For now, it's a matter of will, and to see who will run out of resources first - and for the Android supporters, it's not looking good."

"C'mon RK," Gavin sighed, plopping onto the couch and reaching for the remote. "I had enough about Androids and-"

"Wait." RK900 said. Frowning, Gavin turned his attention back to the TV, and saw-

_Holy shit._

He saw the deviant - the RK800 - leading a thousand strong army of Androids, all bearing human faces, and by his side was,

"Wait, is that-? No fucking way, that's Lieutenant Anderson!"

He'd recognised that unshaved scruff anywhere, and it was currently marching alongside RK800, resolutely keeping his head high. Gavin had to take another disbelieving swig of his beer. "What happened to androids being good for nothing, pieces of metal shit he spouted? Uh, not directing at you, Nines," Gavin added quickly. "It was just his thing back at the precinct."

RK900 blinked at him, then tilted his head to the side. "I suppose humans have that habit of changing, don't they?"

Gavin sat back and grinned at him. "Yeah. Androids too."

Rk900 didn't smile back, but the corners of his eyes crinkled ever so slightly as he joined Gavin on the couch. As they watched the proceedings, Gavin let his mind wander, just the tiniest bit. He had no more job, that was sure. Luckily, he had savings to burn while he looked for a new job (again). Who knows, maybe he might give the force another shot. He doubted they would be picky about their choices in the vacuum of the population in Detroit.

But that was for tomorrow's Gavin. Tonight's Gavin wanted to sit back on his couch and wrap his arm around RK900 - who only leaned into his touch - and watch a revolution happen.


End file.
